


Catch 22

by arandomshipper (Giveadogabone)



Series: Always Was, Can Never Be [5]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Introspection, Pining, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giveadogabone/pseuds/arandomshipper
Summary: Blue Rose pines.  Let's all cry with her.  Or laugh at her pain, if that's your thing.  Either way, it's ironic.





	Catch 22

You love him because he's steadfast. When he has decided that a course of action is right, there is no threat, no temptation, force on earth that can turn him from it.

You love him because he is selfless. His every action is for someone else's benefit. The last time you saw him do anything for himself was never.

You love him because he is brave. Time and again, he puts his life and safety on the line, and he does it without thought, without consideration, without regret.

You love him because he is considerate. So many times you've seen him do something seemingly thoughtless or clumsy, only to discover later that he was treasuring someone's feelings at the cost of making himself look like a fool.

You love him because he is wise. He's constantly spouting off, sounding like an idiot most of the time, but when it comes to anything important, anything that really matters, his words are always the weightiest.

You love him because he's a gentleman. Once upon a time, his old fashioned values seemed silly and outdated to you, but now you not only share those values, you can't even imagine falling for someone who doesn't.

In short, you love him because he's the kind of guy who would never have a physical relationship with a seventeen-year-old girl, even if she was drop dead gorgeous, even if she repeatedly threw herself at him.

There's just one problem.

You're the drop dead gorgeous seventeen-year-old, and it's all you can do to keep from throwing yourself at him.


End file.
